From DE 10 2009 032 379 A1 a generic piston is known for an internal combustion engine with a piston head, a top land with a circumferential ring part and with a piston shaft, which has two shaft walls arranged on the pressure side and the counter-pressure side, and two box walls connecting these shaft walls. The shaft wall arranged on the pressure side is shorter here, viewed in the peripheral direction of the piston, than the shaft wall arranged on the counter-pressure side. To reduce the stressing of the piston, the box walls on the pressure side run in a straight line and obliquely, wherein the distance of the box walls in the region of the pin bosses is greater than in the region of the shaft wall on the pressure side.
From DE 10 2007 020 447 A1 a further generic piston for an internal combustion engine is known, in which the shaft wall arranged on the pressure side is shorter in peripheral direction of the piston than the shaft wall arranged on the counter-pressure side. Hereby, the effect is to arise that cracks scarcely still occur in the region of the pin bosses or respectively in the region of the support of the box walls on the underside of the piston head.
From DE 101 45 589 B4 a further piston is known for an internal combustion engine with a piston head and a piston shaft adjoining thereon, wherein the piston shaft consists of bearing shaft walls and box walls lying back, which connect the shaft walls with each other, and pin bosses set back in the direction of a pin axis to a piston axis, which penetrate the connecting walls. The connecting walls are constructed here in the region of their circumferential lower edge so as to be convex to one axis, and in the region of their upper edge beneath an annular area so as to be concave to the axis, wherein the width of the shaft walls at the lower edge corresponds approximately to the width of the shaft walls beneath the annular area. Hereby, in particular, a guidance of the piston inside the cylinder is to be improved.